


november

by yablochkey



Series: this is why we are breaking up [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey





	november

Ноябрь наступает на горло — по-другому и не скажешь. Хёнвону плохо засыпается и ещё хуже спится, поэтому большую часть ночи он проводит в телефоне, обмениваясь сообщениями с Ганхи. Чем дальше двигается отметка на календаре, тем короче становятся их переписки, слова облетают с них, словно листья с деревьев, оставляя за собой только черноту и остроту знаков препинания. 

У Ганхи проблемы — и это всё, что Хёнвону позволено узнать.

«Проблемы» — на самом деле это слово ни разу не всплывает в их разговорах, но Хёнвон не дурак, и он слишком хорошо знает Ганхи, чтобы не заметить. Хёнвон слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы попытаться лезть в дела Ганхи, лезть ему в душу, но не быть обеспокоенным просто не получается. Не быть резким — тоже. Они едва не разругиваются как-то ночью — Хёнвон просто слишком уставший и плохо следит за тем, что и кому пишет. 

_Мне казалось ты можешь мне доверять_ — выходит почти обиженно.

Ганхи шлёт его на хрен, и Хёнвон отчётливо представляет, как в часе езды от его дома Ганхи закрывает каток, ставит телефон на беззвучный и выключает все будильники. Ещё Хёнвон отчётливо представляет бутылку пива возле его кровати, пачку сигарет и банку из-под кофе, которую Ганхи использует вместо пепельницы. И стоило бросать курить, чтобы вернуться к этому при первой же возможности.

Хёнвон засыпает, свернувшись в ворохе одеял, он кажется самому себе огромной бледно-розовой креветкой, лишённой панциря, а потому абсолютно беззащитной. Веки слипаются, словно их намазали клеем для накладных ресниц; Хёнвон боится, что стоит закрыть глаза, как всё закончится, и это странно, учитывая то, насколько немногим он дорожит.

Когда он просыпается, погода за окном творит совершенно ноябрьское безобразие. То ли снег, то ли дождь, но мокро и противно в любом случае. Хёнвон набрасывает одеяло на плечи и застывает у окна на несколько минут: сначала мучительно пытаясь решить, что же сегодня надеть, потом — просто выпав из реальности. 

Время носить шапки, которые Хёнвон ненавидит, и толстые перчатки, и тяжёлые тёплые ботинки. Скоро и Рождество, можно будет пойти на вечеринку и хорошо отдохнуть. Наверное, нужно начинать думать о подарках. И для Ганхи тоже. Особенно для Ганхи.

Хёнвон пытается до него дозвониться, но ничего не выходит. Абонент временно недоступен — желает быть недоступным, и, как бы Хёнвон ни пытался не чувствовать ничего по этому поводу, внутренности стягивает тревогой, и раздражением, и нежностью тоже немного.

В конце концов, Ганхи не ребёнок, он сам в состоянии во всём разобраться — Хёнвон пытается себя в этом убедить, пока принимает душ, пьёт кофе и гладит джинсы, но получается из рук вон плохо, все мысли сжимаются, стачиваются до односложного и чертовски непростого «Ганхи». Оно гудит в тяжёлой после сна голове, словно разозлённая пчела.

Хёнвон сегодня, наверное, вообще не заснёт.

Ганхи говорит всё меньше и проще, кажется, что сам смысл его слов то ли ужимается, то ли наоборот размывается, словно акварель на бумаге, и Хёнвону удаётся различить лишь призрачные очертания. Диалоги больше напоминают попытки собрать конструктор из разных наборов — может, детали как-то и соединяются между собой, но в них нет ни привлекательности, ни хоть какого-то единства. За неделю Ганхи ни разу не чекинится в студии и, наверное, даже не выходит на улицу.

Хёнвон слишком хорошо знает не одного только Ганхи — к несчастью, он отлично осведомлён, как работает и всё остальное, ему известно о том, что иногда «я хочу» не сталкивается с «я не могу», что иногда «я хочу и могу» разбивается о холодное, железобетонное «они не хотят». У Хёнвона такое тоже было, до сих пор, наверное, есть, и иногда, глядя в зеркало, он может увидеть рубцы и шрамы на своём лице и перевёрнутые отпечатки фраз «вынуждены отказать», «не подходите», «не наш типаж».

Хёнвон залатал свой корпус, но теперь он видит эту зияющую черную дыру в Ганхи — и ничего не может сделать, только кричать и кричать, но какой смысл, когда так грохочут волны.

Когда Ганхи закрывает уши ладонями и отворачивается.

Ганхи пишет, что у него жутко мёрзнут ноги. Хёнвон обещает подарить ему носки, у него дрожат пальцы, пока он набирает сообщение, а сердце превращается в кусок блестящего холодного льда. На какое-то мгновение ноябрь в его груди сменяется февралём, а потом Ганхи присылает ему свою фотку: домашние затасканные штаны, тёплая кофта и голые бледные ступни, Ганхи улыбается в зеркало, устало, но не болезненно. В груди становится мокро, щекам — тоже.

Ганхи выберется, выплывет, вцепится зубами в льдину и догребёт до берега, каким бы невероятно невозможным это ни казалось. Просто он хочет и может, он раскрошит бетон и согнёт железо — только на всё это нужно время.

Ничего. Хёнвон будет ждать.


End file.
